Worthless
by ChibiChump13
Summary: Dean is the child that is there just to protect Sammy. Sammy is always worth more in his dad's eyes. Dean will do anything to keep his brother safe. ANYTHING. When the poor kid has had enough who will be there to protect poor Dean from his abusive father and his other tormentors? Kidfic Sammy is 2. Dean is 6. Parental Bobby/Dean. Caution, mature topics hinted.
1. Hey Little One

**Worthless Chapter One: Hey Little One**

The rain was pounding against the car windows. The only sounds that could be heard were the rain and the sound of Sam fast asleep in Dean's lap. John had put Sam and Dean in the car while he was talking to the staff of the cheap motel. There was a sign in the window that Dean knew his father was mad about. He couldn't read yet, but John told him that the hotel did not have any rooms available but he was going to see what he could do. This was the third motel that John had visited that night. There was a large festival in town that drew in a lot of people. All the good hotels and the cheap hotels were all full.

Dean had no idea what was going on. It was only two years ago that his mother was killed. His six year old mind couldn't even begin to process what was going on. Sammy was two now and Dean was in charge of him. His father was never around for them anymore. Dean remembered the week after his mom was killed John told him:

 _"Now you listen here boy. I know that your mom is gone. I know that you are scared but you have to suck it up. For Sammy. I am going to make this right Dean. I am going to get whoever killed her. I know you are young but you need to take care of Sammy no matter what. I am leaving you in charge of what happens. You got that?"_

 _Dean didn't even know what to say. What could he say? He was a four year old that just lost his mom. He just looked at his Dad in shock. How was he going to take care of Sammy? He wanted to help his brother, he did. He just had no idea how. Dean just learned how to dress himself a couple months back. How was he supposed to look after a baby?_

 _"Dean. Answer me." John said in a blunt voice. Dean was scared. Why would his daddy be so mad at him? What did he do wrong? Dean couldn't find the courage to talk. His heart was racing all of a sudden John snapped him out of his thoughts by yelling "answer me dammit!" the yelling was followed by a quick slap to the face._

 _Dean was stunned. Daddy had never hit him before. There was no way that Daddy would ever hit him. Dean answered quickly holding back the tears as best as he could, "yes daddy". Sammy had begun crying when John called out. Dean was too stunned from the slap to even notice that Sammy was crying._

 _"Look what you did Dean! You upset Sammy!" John then walked to the small kitchen in the small motel room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "You better quiet him down Dean."_

 _Dean then suddenly sprang into action. The trembling four year old grabbed ahold of the baby and started to bounce him a little up and down while whispering nonsense sounds to him to quiet him down. Dean had seen his mother do this for Sammy whenever he got upset. The thought of his mommy brought some tears to his eyes as he continued to bob Sammy up and down. Sammy then quieted down and fell asleep. Dean just sat on the faded bed comforter on the hard motel bed with Sammy in his lap. He was too afraid to set Sammy down. Dean knew that his dad was drinking. Dean also knew that his dad changed. That was the first time of many that his father ever struck him._

Dean came out of his daze when a crack of thunder sounded. The thunder still scared Dean a little bit. He hated the loud banging. Sammy always managed to sleep through storms. Sammy was never afraid of thunder. Dean hated it even more when his head hurt. Just last night Dean had fallen off of the kitchen counter of another motel while trying to get a bowl to put Sammy's food in. He had lost his footing and slipped off the cheap counter top. On the way down he managed to clock his head on the counter. Dean could feel a large bump on the side of his head. He decided not to tell his dad. He knew his dad would not be worried about Dean falling. Dean couldn't help but feel that his dad would not care about Dean at all.

Dean was just an object to his father. He was just there to take care of Sammy while his dad left them in motel rooms. Dean hated it. He thought that his father loved him before. Now everything was all about taking care of Sammy. Part of Dean hated his brother for being so special. But Dean could never fully hate Sammy. None of it was his fault. It was all Dean's fault. He wasn't good enough for his father.

John came out of the motel and went back to the car. He opened the backseat door and said, "Alright we got a room. Luckily someone left early. Get Sammy and follow me."

Dean quickly sprang into action. He unfastened Sammy's car seat and picked him up. Sammy was a little groggy, and started to whine about being woken up.

'Shh Sammy, we are going to a nice room now. We will be inside soon then you can sleep some more, ok?" Dean whispered into Sammy's hair as he carried him out of the car. Sammy was still a little bit heavy for him to carry. Every time he carried Sammy his arms hurt a little bit. Dean was a lot skinnier than he was supposed to be. Dean just thought it was because he was too weak. He wished that he could be strong.

Dean followed his father into the motel room. Quickly he laid Sammy on the bed and he started to arrange the pillows and blankets in a horse shoe shape so that Sammy would be comfortable and not roll off of the bed. Next he took out and organized all of Sammy's things.

The both of them only had four outfits. Sammy's were new because he was growing and he needed more clothes than Dean. Dean could still fit in his clothes from last year. Dean wasn't growing that much.

"Aright boy, I'm going out. Watch your brother." John said after he took the last bag inside.

Dean responded with a swift, "yes sir" as he continued to set up the motel room for them. John then left slamming the door as he left. As the door slammed, Dean couldn't help but cringe because of his head and the screaming two year old that was just waken up.

Sammy started to wail loudly. Dean then made his way to the bed and picked him up. "Sammy it's ok. Everything is fine don't worry, it was just the door." It was a good couple of minutes before the crying subsided into tiny hiccups.

Dean was grateful that it didn't take too long. "Hey Sammy, it's time for a bath!" Sammy actually had to be the only toddler that liked baths. Sammy nodded furiously "Yay!"

There go the loud noises again. Dean really wished that Sammy would have slept for a little while longer so that his headache would go away. Dean then got Sammy's clothes together and walked into the bathroom. When Dean flipped on the switch the light turned on and the fan for the bathroom was painfully loud. Dean couldn't help but groan again.

"Deanie? What's wrong?" Sammy asked as he pulled Dean's sleeve.

"Nothing Sammy. The fan is just really loud." Dean said as he sighed then walked over to the bath tub. Dean pulled the rusty tub handle and began to let the water run.

"Deanie!" Sammy yelled on the top of his lungs, scaring Dean almost into the tub.

Dean looked back, "What's wrong?"

"Gotta go potty." Dean sighed and told Sammy, "That's good! You are such a big boy now!" Sammy then managed to hold it until he was on the toilet seat. This was an improvement. The last three nights he had went on himself before he made it to the toilet. Dean was trying his best to get Sammy to use the toilet. His father told him that he had a week to teach Sammy to use the toilet because diapers were too expensive.

Even Dean knew that was too much responsibility to put on a six year old. There was no way that a six year old should be responsible for potty training another child. Sammy gladly exclaimed "Done!"

"Good! I am so proud of you Sammy!" Dean said with a large smile on his face. Dean really was impressed with his brother. Dean cleaned him up and put him in the bath tub.

Sammy then yelled, "Ducky!" how could Dean forget Ducky? Ducky was a rubber duck that Dean stole for Sammy to play with in the bath tub. It was the very first thing that Dean had stolen from a store. Dean knew that Sammy wanted Ducky and he just took it. Dean didn't mind as long as it made Sammy happy. When John found out he had hit him over it. But Dean didn't care. Sammy was happy and that was all that mattered.

Bath time went on as it usually did and Dean took Sammy out, dried him, and clothed him. Dean then took Sammy outside the bathroom. "Ok Sammy time for dinner." Dean looked into the canvas bag that John usually stocked with food for them. He was shocked to see that there were only two slices of bread and two slices of cheese in the fridge. Dean's stomach sank. This would be the third day without him having a substantial meal and he was feeling extremely weak.

"Alright Sammy, looks like I'm making you a grilled cheese." Dean said. Sammy was happy. He loved cheese so much. Dean turned on the TV to distract Sammy while he cooked. He was pretty good at using the stove. If he stood on a chair he could reach the front two burners but that was all. All he needed was one burner half the time anyway. Dean made the grilled cheese and hopped off of the chair. He then ripped it up into smaller pieces for Sammy so he wouldn't choke. He winced slightly because the cheese was still a little hot. Dean put it on a paper towel and gave it to Sammy.

"Here ya go Sammy." Dean said as he gave the paper towel to him. Sammy grinned and stated to dig into his sandwich pieces.

"Where's yours?" Sammy asked with a mouth full of grilled cheese.

"Oh, ugh I already ate mine. It was good! There is extra cheese, so I am going to eat it!" Dean said as he rubbed his stomach. Sammy laughed and continued to watch Scooby Doo as he ate his dinner. Dean took out the piece of cheese from the fridge. Dean's stomach felt like a rock. He was so hungry. Maybe if he ate the cheese slowly it would last him longer. Dean ate the cheese slice. Who was he kidding? It didn't fill him up at all. Dean groaned and then made his way back to the bed where Sammy was sitting. They continued to watch cartoons until eight, which was Sammy's bedtime.

"Alright, it's bedtime." Dean said. Sammy groaned. He wanted to stay up later, but Dean was not having it he quickly brushed Sammy's teeth and then placed him in bed. For the amount of fighting that Sammy always gave Dean about bedtime, he always fell asleep fast.

Dean was now left by himself. This was always his quiet time. Dean's stomach was still growling loudly. It hurt so badly. Dean thought that maybe if he tidied up a little bit then he would be distracted from the pain. Dean looked under the bed to see if he could find one of Sammy's shoes.

He was surprised to find something else. A dollar bill! Dean was so happy. It was a whole dollar! He hurriedly grasped the money and pushed himself out from underneath the bed. Dean smiled. He knew that there was a vending machine inside the hotel lobby. Dean thought to himself, if only he had a granola bar or a bag of chips. His stomach would feel so much better.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave Sammy, but he was so hungry. Dean put on his shoes and his jacket. He looked at Sammy who was sound asleep. It will be fine. I am only running out for a quick couple of minutes. Sammy will be just fine.

Dean walked out and made sure that the door locked behind him. He ran down the hallway and down the rickety stairs to the lobby. Before he could open the door something grabbed him and dragged him into a room.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dean screamed as he tried to kick whoever was holding onto him. His heart was pounding. Whoever grabbed him was strong.

He heard the door of the room slam behind him and the chain lock be put on the door. Dean was shaking and shivering. What was going on? He was so stupid to leave Sammy. What if he wasn't ok? Dean was freaking out. He didn't know what to do.

"Listen here kid. I've been watching you since you and your brother and old man came into this motel. You are mine and you are about to give me what I want or I will go after that little brother of yours. You hear me?" The man had a beard and a balding head. He was dressed in ragged clothing and had thick glasses. His appearance alone creeped Dean out. Dean knew that he was in trouble but he had to do it.

"Listen to this kid, I'll even pay you. As long as you don't talk I will give you twenty bucks. Now who will it be you or your brother?" Dean freaked out. Of course he wasn't going to let Sammy go near this psycho.

"I-I'll d-do it." Dean barely managed to say with his weak voice. Then man just smiled and threw him on the bed.


	2. Why is this happening to me?

**Hey guys! I know that I did not leave a note on the first chapter. I know that the content is a little dark. I would love it if you guys can review! I did my best to get a head start and to upload another chapter as quick as possible so that I can give you guys something to review. Thank you for reading!**

 **Worthless Chapter Two: Why is this happening to me?**

Dean couldn't believe the pain that he was in. The man had violated him. He was so confused, what happened, what did the man do? Why were there so much blood and something else on him? Dean was so scared. What should he do now? Was Sammy ok?

The man got off the bed and threw Dean off of the bed. The man then grabbed him forcefully by the neck and held him up against the wall. "You listen to me boy. While you are here our little deal will keep on. I expect you to be here at ten o'clock every single night. If you aren't then I am going after your brother. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Dean looked at him shocked. "WOULD YOU?!" The man yelled while he slammed dean a little harder into the wall.

"Yes, sir'" Dean answered. The voice that gave the answer was so weak and defeated. He didn't know whose voice it actually was. The man then threw a sandwich and twenty dollars at Dean. "Eat this then take your money and leave. You are skin and bones."

Dean almost laughed. First this strange man violated him and now he is feeding and paying him? Maybe this was an opportunity for Dean. With the money he would be able to buy food for him and Sammy. Maybe he would even be able to get Sammy a toy!

Dean finished the sandwich, got dressed and took the money and headed for the door. "Remember ten o'clock tomorrow" the man said with a small chuckle. The chuckle sent a chill all the way up Dean's back. Dean told himself to forget about the vending machine and to head back to his room. He needed to make sure that Sammy was ok.

Dean opened the door and was relieved to find that Sammy was still fast asleep and his father was not home yet. He walked up to Sammy to make sure he was truly ok. Sammy was sleeping with a smile on his face. This brought a tear to Dean's eye. This was all so messed up. Why should this have to happen to him? He would do anything for his brother. He would do anything to make sure that Sammy had a smile on his face. He would never want what happened to him to happen to his brother.

Dean felt so dirty. He felt that he needed to just dunk himself into a nice hot bath. The tub wasn't so nice looking so he would have to settle for a nice shower instead. Dean shed his clothing one layer at a time. He was afraid to look at the damage, but he needed to see it. He hopped up on the counter and a sharp pain came from his backside. He can see that when he hopped up onto the counter that there were trails on dried blood going down his legs. He was terrified. Was he that hurt? His father had hurt him bad before but never in that area.

Dean also noticed that there were two predominant purple handprints that were placed around his waist. The rest of the scratches and bruises he knew were from his father. Dean's head was still killing him. He just hoped that the shower would be great for him and that his father would go easy on him tonight. He hoped that he would also be asleep before his father got home.

Dean got into the shower and he let the hot water cascade all the way down his back. It stung when it hit his backside. This would get better, Dean reassured himself. He scrubbed as hard as he could and as he scrubbed hard he couldn't help but just keep crying. He cried and cried. He thought of how things would be if his mom was still alive. He thought of how stupid he was for leaving the hotel room. He thought of how things would be if his father actually loved him. He hoped and he prayed that they would leave the motel tomorrow. He did not want to keep staying here. Eventually after about twenty minutes of bawling his eyes out, Dean was exhausted. He was having trouble standing. It was difficult for his shaky legs to support him. His bottom and hips hurt so badly. His head hurt worse from crying on top of his migraine. Dean got out of the shower and started to dry off. As he was putting on his dad's old ratty t-shirt that he used for pjs he heard the motel room door open. His heart started to race. Who could that be? If it was the man he and Sammy would be in trouble. If it was dad only he would be in trouble. For the first time in a long time he prayed that it was in fact his father that was coming through the door.

He heard a grunt and a cough. It was his father. His dad's groan sounded different than the man's groan. Dean shuddered as he remembered the man's groan in his ear. He wanted to start crying again, but he knew that he shouldn't.

Dean took a deep breath and he opened the door.

"Hello Sir." Dean said as he placed his clothing in the dirty clothes bag. He knew that his dad would not find the blood and the other stuff on his clothing because Dean was the one that did the laundry.

John merely grunted. There was mainly the contact that he got from his father. John took off his combat boots and sunk into the one recliner that was in the room that was facing the TV. Dean could smell the stench of alcohol on his father. Dean went to the kitchen got a glass of water and put it on the small tale next to his dad. He then decided to climb into bed next to Sammy. As soon as his head the pillow, he was asleep.

Dean was awoken by a quick slap on the head. It startled him awake. When he got up fast he screeched in pain as he sat up. His bottom was killing him. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Get up. I already fed your brother since you decided to sleep in. If I have to do your job again, I will beat you. Understand?" John said as he held Dean by the front of the t-shirt.

Dean swallowed hard, still trying to get past the pain. "Yes sir".

Dean slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. It was nice to see that his father had bought them cereal and milk. Wait a minute. It was a gallon of milk. Shock overcame Dean. John always bought individual cartons or a pint if they were just passing through. A gallon meant that they were staying here. A gallon meant that they would be left alone while John did what he had to. Dean was still in shock and was shaken out of it by John yelling, "Hey close the damn fridge!"

Dean let the fridge door close. He knew better than to question his father about the milk. If he questioned his father about it then his father would get suspicious. He did not need to know that Dean would be leaving Sammy alone again tonight.

Dean didn't know what to do. The twenty dollars was still in his hiding spot in his brother's backpack. No one would ever check it.

"Deanie! I used the potty this morning! I didn't twet myself or da bed!" Sammy yelled. He was grinning so widely. He was so proud of himself. Dean was proud of him too.

"That's great Sammy!" Dean said as he poured himself a tiny bowl of cereal. The cereal was half the portion of what you were supposed to eat. He did not want the cereal to run out. John bought Sammy's favorite.

Dean started to eat standing up at the counter. There was no way that he would be able to sit down. He ate quietly in his own thoughts while his father took Sammy into his lap and watched some silly cartoon about a pig and her friends. Dean wished that John was like that with him. Dean knew he wasn't worth it.

"Dean today I have to run a few errands. I am taking Sammy with me. We are going to the park today after I get some information from the library. Your orders are to do the laundry and the clean up the room. No one is allowed in here. You are solely responsible for the room. I am giving you just enough quarters to wash and to dry one load." John said without even looking at his son. His eyes were still glued on the TV.

"Yes sir" Dean grumbled. John did not like that. In an icy tone John repeated, "What was that boy?" John's voice could have cut threw a block of wood.

"Yes sir" Dean said more affirmatively.

"The boy has such a fucking attitude. I provide for him and he talks back to me. What a fucking brat." Dean heard John mumble to himself. Dean couldn't help but feel awful. What was wrong with him? Why was he so different? Why did his daddy hate him so much?

Dean watched as john turned off the TV and without a word took Sammy and head out for the errands of the day. Dean then collected all of the dirty dishes and began to wash them. He turned on the TV after washing two bowls because he did not want to be listening to his own thoughts. There was hardly nothing good on TV. Dean was sick of watching all the shows that Sammy made him watch. The news was too scary for him to watch. Then Dean landed on a church service that was being broadcasted on TV. Dean laughed and flipped the channel. Dean knew that there was nothing that was watching over him. How could there be with everything happening to him?

The rest of the day he completed all of the chores that he was supposed to complete and spent the rest of the day lying on the bed. He hurt so much. He knew that he had to go back tonight. The thought of going back to that man made his skin crawl. He was so upset. His father didn't even know all that he was doing in order to keep Sammy safe. Dean didn't expect for his father to ever find out what was going on. What would his father think of him? Being touched and violated by an older man? His father would most definitely blame him.

Dean drifted off into a deep sleep. He was so tired emotionally and physically. He was awakened by the sound of the door opening and Sammy bursting through the door. Dean looked at the clock. It was already seven thirty. That meant that Sammy had to be in bed in half an hour. John just hugged Sammy goodbye looked at Dean and left. Dean knew that he was going to go drink himself senseless as he did every night.

Dean continued with his normal routine of bathing Sammy and putting him to bed. Sammy was quiet almost the whole time. He was exhausted after being out all day without a nap. Dean was grateful because he didn't think that he had the energy to handle Sammy.

Sammy was asleep in Dean's arms as soon as they left the bathroom. Dean slowly put him to bed and then sat down in the recliner and just watched the clock. When it was 9:55 Dean decided to leave the room and go to the man's room. He was shaking so much. He was having trouble breathing. He was walking straight into a nightmare. Dean clenched his fists as he walked. This was all for Sammy.

When Dean got into the room, he noticed that the room smelled interesting. It didn't smell like onions and old pizza like it did the day before. The room smelled nice, like a flower.

"Come in, I have been waiting for you" the man said as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a robe. "Follow me, my darling."

The man then took Dean's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. This bathroom was different than the bathroom that Dean had in his room. There was a large bathtub in the bathroom that was filled with bubbles and wreaked of that floral scent when he walked in.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do to me?" Dean stuttered as he started to cry.

The man got down on his knees in front of Dean. "Don't cry darling." the man whispered. This only made Dean cry hard. The man then struck him across the face hard and yelled "DON'T CRY." Dean then stopped crying loudly. There were still tears that were escaping his eyes, but he tried his best not to cry anymore.

"I want you to address me as master. You hear me?" The man said as he grabbed Dean's shoulders hard. Dean slowly nodded. He was too afraid to do anything else.

"What was that?" The man said.

"Yes master." Dean replied taking another huge swallow.

"That's better. We are taking a bath today darling. I am going to go into the tub. While I am in the tub I want you to slowly undress in front of me." The men shed his robe and Dean averted his eyes from the naked man's body. He just wanted all of this to be over.

Dean slowly started to undress slowly. He hated how the man moaned after each layer of his clothing was dropped. He felt so vulnerable. How much longer would he have to do this? He was so disgusted he almost threw up. His poor malnourished six year old body was trembling so hard he could barely stand.

"Come closer my darling. Don't you like this lilac bubble bath I made for us?" The man chuckled. Dean shuddered at the chuckle.

"Yes master."

"I thought that you could use it since I was a bit rough yesterday due to all of the excitement" The man said. He then reached out of the tub and lifted Dean up and placed him into the big tub with him. The aroma from the flowers was too much for him. Before Dean knew it the rest of what happened was a blur of pain and shame. Why was this happening to him?

 **Poor little Dean! Thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	3. And the pain is one and the same

**Thank you all for looking at my story! I am glad that you all are reading it! On to the next chapter!**

 **Worthless Chapter Three: And the pain is one in the same**

The same routine happened every single night at ten o'clock for the next three months. Dean was basically a walking skeleton. He had become so malnourished. His father had left them for a month while he went out after a lead that he had. Dean was left just to take care of Sammy. There was no other choice that he had. He needed to protect Sammy. If that meant giving up his body, then so be it.

The food was almost out. Dean had just been feeding Sammy things that he could get in the vending machine. He did not want to spend all of the money that the man was giving to him. For three months, he had been given twenty dollars a day for going to the man, his master.

Dean hated the fact that he had so much money. It made all that he encountered more real. Dean knew that all of it was very much real. He was happy that he was able to protect Sammy. Sammy was all that mattered. The pain from the man had gotten a little bit more bearable. It still hurt though, but not nearly as bad as when he first went. He still bled sometimes, but that is only if master was hard on him.

Dean knew that he was nothing more than a toy for the man. But there was nothing that Dean could do about it. He wishes that his father had taken notice of the pain that he was going through. John had no care about what Dean was going through. John had beat Dean several times in the last three months. Dean knew that even if his father knew about what had happened, he would not have cared.

He was on his way walking back from the motel room back to his room. The lights were on in the room when Dean knew that he had specifically left them off. His heart began to race. His dad was home.

Dean didn't know what to do. He knew that he needed to back inside of the room. He also knew that his father would kill him for leaving Sammy alone. Dean walked into the room and prepared himself for the worst. The worst came. Before the door could close Dean was pressed against the wall. He was held by the throat by his father. Tears started to fall as his breath was being cut off. He was still hurting from his session with the man.

"Why the fuck did you leave Sammy?! Answer me!" his father aggressively whispered. Even though Sammy could sleep through all of his beatings, John was always careful not to wake Sammy up. He didn't need Sammy to see what he was doing to Dean.

Dean managed to gasp out "I went for a walk sir. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left him!" Dean was starting to see black dots. His father let go of his throat and he sent him crashing to the ground. Dean landed weird on his wrist and he felt it break.

Dean was so much more delicate now that he wasn't eating. Dean knew that he could not move his wrist. It hurt and it was jutting out in the wrong direction. John forcefully put Dean on his hands and knees and yanked up the back of his t-shirt. John then took his belt of and began to strike Dean's back. Over and over again he hit the poor boy. Dean tried to choke back his screams. He could feel his back getting wet. He must've been bleeding.

John would not let up. He was still hitting Dean as he passed out on the cheap linoleum floor of the kitchen.

When Dean woke up he was on the bed next to Sammy while lying on his stomach. Dean didn't remember getting back onto the bed. Had his daddy carried him into bed? Dean tried to think it out. The only conclusion he could come to was that John did not want Sammy to be scared when he woke up.

"I see that you are awake" he heard John mumble from the kitchen. Although it was the morning Dean could clearly see that John had a glass filled with bourbon in his hand.

"Yes sir." Dean said. He tried to get up. His arm was killing him. His wrist was still bent in a really weird way.

"Now boy you better not ever leave your brother again. You understand?" John growled.

"Yes sir" dean replied as he sat up. It was so painful to sit up.

"Good, now we are heading out today. Now that I can't trust you to be on your own, I'm going to leave you at a friend's house." Dean was ecstatic. He would no longer be here with the man. But what if the man that his father was leaving him with was also a bad man? Would he still have to give up his body for his brother's safety?

The entire drive over, the car ride was silent between John and Dean. Dean was still in so much pain. He had managed to hide his wrist injury from his father and his brother. Sammy was continuing to sing about nonsense and playing with Ducky.

There was quite a lot of tension within the car. Dean was terrified about the man that he was going to spending his time with.

Finally, after hours of driving in the Impala, John turned onto a gravel road and passed a junk yard to drive up to a nice house. There was a man standing outside in a plaid shirt with a hat and a beard. Dean got Sammy and led him out of the car and up to the house. Dean couldn't help but limp a little.

"Hey there guys. Name's Bobby Singer." the man grinned as he went to pick up Sammy. He could tell that the poor boy was struggling to carry the healthy baby. Bobby was also surprised. John had only mentioned that he had one child. Bobby only prepared for one child. This was strange. Why would a man lie about how many children he owned?

Bobby wasn't an idiot. He could tell that the boy was malnourished just by looking at him. There wasn't something right about the way that the bones stretched across the boy's faces. He also had dark circles under his eyes small bruises on his face. What disturbed Bobby the most was that there was a perfectly formed dark purple handprint around the boy's neck.

Bobby reached out to take the baby from the injured boy and the other boy stepped back and gave him a death glare. The eyes the poor boy gave Bobby were eyes that have truly seen too much for such a young age. He could tell that the boy did not trust him. The glare was broken when John slapped him upside the head. "Boy give Sammy to Bobby. Bobby is a friend and you better damn well behave. Dumbass fucking shit-" John was then cut off by Bobby blocking his way into his house.

"John don't you dare talk to that boy that way. How dare you treat him that way? You are not welcome in this house if that is how you talk to your children." Bobby was not messing around. How dare that asshole treat his child that way?

"Don't you tell me how to treat that worthless disappointment? I don't care, thanks for watching Sammy. This little shit couldn't do it. I'm on my way for a trip anyway." John said as he threw the children's two bags on Bobby's porch. He then turned to Dean. "You listen here you piece of shit, don't you dare act up. You got me?"

Bobby was appalled at how this animal was treating this poor boy. Bobby then heard a defeated "yes sir" before John got back in the Impala and sped off.

Dean was still in shock over Bobby. No one had ever treated him the way that Bobby treated him. Bobby turned to him and said, "You listen to me boy. I know that you do not trust me, and I don't expect you to. I know that you love and care for your brother. Let me help you take care of him. You can be there while I take care of him but I also want to take care of you too. You look hurt buddy."

Dean just looked at him. Was this a trap? What should he do? He didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't really hold Sammy any much longer. His arms were killing him. His wrist was on fire and he still couldn't move it. Dean gave Sammy to Bobby. Bobby then just put Sammy down and let him run into the house. "Eh, let him play. Poor kid probably was waiting to run around after being trapped in that car." Dean couldn't help but smile. Bobby was giving off such a reassuring vibe.

"So kid. I want to put the stuff in the house and feed you guys. Then I figure that Sammy can go lay down for a nap after he has a full stomach." Dean looked at him and nodded. He was so afraid to say the wrong thing. What if Bobby was also bad like his master?

Bobby then took the bags in the house and started to make chocolate chip pancakes. He knew that Dean would probably have a hard time eating. The kid was too malnourished to eat a lot. Bobby decided to make silver dollar pancakes. That way Dean wouldn't feel like he had to eat a lot. When it was ready he called both of the boys into the kitchen. The toddler squealed in joy when he saw they were eating pancakes. As soon as they sat down, Dean took pancakes and began to cut them up into small squares for his brother. He then gave Sammy a napkin. Sammy took the pancakes and began to eat them all.

"MMMMMMM SO GOOD!" Sammy yelled. The sugar must've been getting to him. "Deanie can cook too! Deanie make these sometime!" Sammy kept yelling. Dean smiled. Ok Sammy.

"So your names are Deanie and Sammy?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at him glaringly.

"No it is Sammy and Dean. My name doesn't really matter though. I am usually just called boy." Dean said as he took one pancake and put it on his plate. Dean started to eat the one pancake. Bobby could tell that it was a problem for the boy.

They ate in silence. Dean only ate the one silver dollar pancake before going back to make sure that Sammy was full. Bobby did take note of the fact that Dean took pancakes from the plate and put them in a napkin. Bobby recognized that the boy was trying to save food for later.

After brunch, Sammy still ran all over the house. He was excited from the sugar. He was also happy that he had a large house to run around and playing. Bobby was extremely worried about Dean though. He could tell that the boy's wrist was broken. He also noticed that the back of the boy's t-shirt was bloodied. He hoped that when Sammy was put to bed he would be able to examine Dean's wounds.

Bobby put Sammy on the couch with a pillow and blanket for a nap.

"Hey Dean," Bobby said in a soft voice. Dean looked at him with a bewildered look. "I know that you are hurt. I know that you are very strong. But I want to help you. Can I please look at your wounds?" Bobby asked.

Dean was stricken with fear.

"Hey kid, it's ok. I now that you protect your brother. Can you let me protect you now?" Dean started to cry. Bobby walked over and picked him up. He was way too light. He was a bag of bones in his arms. He could feel his bones through his clothing. Dean at first was resistant towards being picked up. Then he settled into Bobby's shoulder and began to cry. It was too much for the poor little boy to handle. Bobby comforted him as the boy cried and cried. He felt such a strong anger coursing through his veins.

It was awful what John had did to this boy. Bobby was afraid to see what was underneath the boy's clothing. Bobby then told him, "Hey I have first aid kit in the bathroom. Why don't I take you into the bathroom so Sammy can nap and I can patch ya up?" Bobby asked.

Dean was starting to breathe heavy as Bobby took him into the bathroom. He was so scared. What if Bobby was going to hurt him like Master had?

Bobby noticed that the oy was getting scared to he started to mumbled kind words into his hair. The poor child needed a bath too. "Hey Dean. I know you don't trust me, but I think that you will feel better if you take a bath first before I clean your wounds." Dean lost it.

"NO. NO PLEASE. NOT TODAY PLEASE. NOT YOU. PLEASE NOT TODAY. "Dean was starting to fight Bobby with his one arm. Bobby was astounded. What the hell was happening? The boy was panicking out of control. He was about to hyperventilate.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted. This snapped Dean out of his pleading fit and he was quiet as his breathing labored. Bobby then got on the tiled bathroom floor and sat down in front of the tub. "Dean what is going on?" Bobby then asked in a soft voice.

Dean started to cry. "Please don't hurt me." Bobby was taken aback.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you-" before Bobby could finish his sentence Dean reached for his pants.

"Please, don't hurt Sammy. I'll behave. Please." A light Bobby wished he never had went off in his head. A whole lot began to make sense. When Dean dropped his pants, on his hip bones were two black handprints around his slim hip bones. Someone was taking advantage of him. Someone was taking advantage of this poor young five or four year old boy, judging on his size.

A sniffle from Dean brought Bobby back to his senses. Bobby gently grabbed Dean's wrist and grasped him in a hug. "Dean I am so sorry. I am so sorry that happened to you. I promise you that I will make sure that it will never happen again. I will never hurt you or your brother like that. I would never hurt anyone like that. I know you don't trust me, but I want to help you. I don't want to hurt you. Please trust me a little so I can tend to your wounds. I won't ask what happened completely, but just tell me one thing. Are the handprints on your hips your fathers?" Bobby asked in a shaky voice. He was seeing red. If John did this he would kill him before he even set foot on his porch.

Dean shook his head and weakly said, "No it was master."

Thank the Lord it wasn't his father. He knew that his father was to blame for a lot of his injuries probably. He was grateful that his father was not the one that raped him. Judging by the color and intensity of the handprints, it had been going on for quite a while.

Bobby sighed, "Ok Dean, I am going to run a bath for you." Dean visibly tensed again.

"You a-aren't g-going in w-with me, r-right?" Dean asked while looking down at the tile. He was ashamed. Bobby was taken aback by the question.

"No Dean, of course not. It's only for you." Bobby didn't know what the hell kind of question it was, but when his mind started to work, his stomach churned. "I will be fully clothed and I will not touch you in any bad way. I just want to clean you and your wounds. I can leave the room while you're clean the other parts of you if you want." Dean seemed to visibly calm after Bobby had said that. Dean just nodded in recognition. "Do you want bubbles in your bath?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked as if he saw a ghost. He couldn't hold back his stomach as he reached for the toilet and retched just about everything that he had in his stomach which wasn't much. It was awful. Bobby made a note to not mention bubbles. Bobby sat next to the toilet and waited for the boy to finish dry heaving. The poor thing. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't know. I will throw out the bubbles. You will never see them in my house again. Ok?"

"Thank you sir." Dean said relieved.

"Dean you can just call me Bobby. I don't want to be called what you call your dumb dad." Bobby said as he turned off the water.

"Yes s-Bobby" Dean said with a cheap smile.

"Ok kiddo. You ready? You need to take off your shirt. Ok?" Bobby was trying to brace himself for what was underneath the child's shirt. He had thrown the bubble container out in the small trash can that was hidden next to the sink. He knew that he would have to take the boy somewhere to get his arm treated and any possible rape wounds treated. He also needed to be looked at for his serious malnourishment.

When Dean turned away and took off his shirt, and this time it was Bobby's stomach that turned.

 **Thank you or reading! It will take me a couple of days to write a new chapter. I look forward to all of the reviews! Thanks!**


	4. My blood never boiled so much

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Sorry that I was slacking on the update! I am really excited for this story!**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **My blood never boiled so much…..**_

Bobby was trying to take in what he had seen. The bones of the poor boy were sticking out. He could count almost every single rib of his poor little chest. That wasn't the hard part though. He had figured the boy was severely malnourished. It was the boy's back that concerned him. There were areas of blood and pus all over his back. Some areas looked highly infected and others looked as if they were still in the process of healing. There were markings crisscrossed all over his back. There were few patches of skin that remained untouched. It was a hard sight for Bobby to see. His stomach was churning as bile was rising. He couldn't help but to remain frozen until a wail broke through to him.

Bobby shook his head to snap himself out of it. He had to get pass this. This was a child who needed him no matter how grotesque the injury was. Bobby cleared his throat but made no effort to go near the boy yet in fear of the boy freaking out and hurting himself even more.

"Shh shh…..Dean it is alright…" Comforting the child was almost in vain. Dean was bawling his eyes out and upsetting himself even more. "Please Dean…..its ok…none of this was your fault…." This at least got Dean to look at Bobby.

He kept crying but Bobby pushed on. "Dean I need you to look at me please...Dean just look at me." Sparkling green eyes eventually met Bobby's. "Dean this is not your fault….you did not deserve this." Dean continued to stare at him with tears still strolling down.

"Dean I need you to tell me. Please, who did this to you?" Bobby's blood was boiling. He felt like skinning John Winchester alive.

"It was sir…hic…..and master…."Dean barely mumbled as he looked away from Bobby. He was so embarrassed. He was so weak. He couldn't stop any of this.

"So your father did this….and someone else?" Dean nodded and started to tremble.

Bobby's head was spinning. What should he do? If he took the kid to the hospital he would get treatment but he would also get a lot of questions. There were way too many injuries and the handprints were too much. He would also have to get Sam up and involved with everything and that would just make everyone worry. He knew nothing about this child to fill out any paperwork. He doubted that John knew anything about his own child to figure anything out. John probably wouldn't even take him.

"Hey Dean, I don't think that you should take a bath right now. We need to get those wounds treated and looked at first ok?" Bobby moved to pat the boy on his head and the kid flinched hard, preparing to be hit.

Bobby drew his hand back fast. "Dean I need you to listen to me ok? I will NEVER hurt you or your brother. I need you to believe me. I know that it will take a while, but I try my best to make sure that your father never touches you again. I want to please try to believe me Dean."

Dean just stayed quite, looking down at his feet and cradling his broken arm. Bobby didn't expect much of a response out of the child.

"How long does Sammy usually nap for?" Bobby asked. He needed Ok to see how much time they had.

"He didn't sleep at all in the car today so he will probably sleep for a good three to four hours." Dean was quick to respond. Figures, it was a question about his brother. His brother was what his life revolved around.

"Ok then, we have been in here for a good half hour or so." Bobby looked at his watch. "Ok then, I have a friend that he is a doctor in the next town over. I don't want to take you to the hospital unless he recommends it and I really don't think you want to go too. I don't want your brother to get all upset." Dean nodded gratefully. He did not want that much attention drawn to himself.

"You don't have to-" Dean started to say.

"No Dean I do. You need help kid." Dean just looked down at his feet again. _I don't deserve this. Any of it. There has to be a catch._

Bobby sighed and motioned for the boy to get dressed again. "I am going to call him so that he can come over and try to look at you before Sammy wakes up. Don't worry Dean, I will do everything that I can to help you, ok?"

Dean nodded.

"Ok good, we are getting somewhere." Bobby then left the bathroom and went into his study. Sammy was still knocked out on the couch snoring a little bit in his sleep. While he was looking through everything he thought, _Sam looks like a perfectly happy and healthy kid. John must've favored one over the other. He doesn't look like he has a scratch on him. I wonder if he even knows if Dean is injured…._

Finally he found the number and dialed. The man on the other end picked up, _"Hey Bobby."_

"Hey Jim, looks like we have a problem."

Jim got there a good half an hour later. Bobby could tell that Dan was petrified that another man was there. Dean was breathing heavily and didn't know what to make of the situation.

 _Kid must be so confused as to everything that is going on._ When Bobby explained the situation to Jim, he could tell that Jim knew he would have his work cut out for him. Jim was a pastor a coupe towns over but he was also a trained physician and hunter. He knew he made the right choice in calling him first but he was unsure of what was going to happen.

He heard a car pulling up to the house and looked over to find Jim's truck. Jim got out and approached the screen door and walked right in.

"Hey Bobby, so where is the little champ?" Jim placed all of his stuff on the table in the kitchen.

Dean was sitting on one of the chairs in the study next to his sleeping brother, unsure of whether or not he could leave him. Dean trusted Bobby a little bit but he still was on high alert.

Bobby stepped into the kitchen, "He is over there protecting his brother. Dean, could you please come here?" Bobby tried to be as soft as possible. There was already enough stress in this kid's life. He didn't need to add any more to it.

Dean got off of the chair and limped to the kitchen. He looked back at Sammy one more time before taking a seat at the chair that Bobby had pulled out for him. He looked like a bag of bones sitting in the wooden chair.

"Hi Dean. My name is Pastor Jim. You can just call me Jim though. I am here to help you." Dean looked at him, studying his face as he locked eyes with Jim. He didn't say anything so Jim continued. "Ok kid, there are a couple questions I am going to ask you before I tend to your wounds. Please try to answer them as much as you can, ok?"

Dean started to tremble at the words.

Bobby pulled his chair close to Dean's and took a seat. "Don't worry Dean we won't hurt you ok? He just needs to know some things ok? If you don't want to share or don't know the answer just tell us ok? It will be alright." Bobby reassured as he got closer to the trembling boy. He still knew better than to try to touch the boy.

Dean nodded

"Ok champ, that's great. Let's start with this, how old are you?"

Dean took a deep breath and answered, "six".

 _Six?! Jesus the kid was so malnourished. He's not that much bigger than his two year old brother!_ Bobby couldn't help but think.

"Ok," Jim nodded. "When did these injuries happen? Do you know when?"

Dean looked puzzled. "I don't remember each one…..my arm was yesterday and so was a lot of my back…"

Jim gave a little grunt in affirmation as he continued to think about his next question.

"Ok Dean, this is going to be hard for you to answer, so be strong for me ok?" Jim looked at Bobby for the ok to keep going.

Dean was starting to shake a little more. But Bobby nodded at Jim to proceed. "Ok Dean, has anyone touched you in a bad way?" He didn't know how to phrase the question regarding the sexual misconduct.

"You….you mean like…..rape?" Dean asked in a small shaky voice. He knew what it meant. He had seen shows on t.v. when Sammy was taking his nap. There were shows that people told the police what happened and the police would catch the bad guys.

 _So he does know the word._ "Yes Dean." Bobby chimed in.

Dean scrunched up his face and his lip was quivering, trying to hold back tears. Few fell out of his eyes before he nodded.

Jim took in a deep breath and let it in and out. Bobby had told him that there were suspicions of sexual abuse but he needed Jim to confirm it.

"Ok Dean. I can give you some medicine to make the pain go away but it is also going to make you sleepy. Ok?" Jim said. It would be easier for Jim to treat all of his wounds if the child was knocked out completely.

Dean looked a little concerned. He didn't want to go to sleep in case Sammy woke up. Bobby knew what he was thinking and quickly assured, "Dean it is ok. Please we want to help you. I promise that Sammy will be ok. He is just napping. He is safe and you are safe."

Dean wanted to trust him but he still felt uneasy. "Dean, you need to feel better so that you can be able to protect Sammy again too. We want you to feel better and Sammy will be happy if you are feeling better too." Bobby needed the kid to agree.

Dean finally took in a large breathe and exhaled and nodded in approval.

"Ok then." Jim got out of the chair and open his large medical bag. He took out a needle to get started of putting the kid in on an IV bag. "This is going to pinch you a little but this is how the medicine will go into your body."

Dean nodded slowly, looking at the needle with a ghastly face.

"Ok Dean can you hold out your arm for me?" Jim asked.

Dean held out his non-broken arm and closed his eyes for what was about to happen. He felt a light pinch but nothing too big. His eyes were still clenched close expecting for something to happen.

Jim chuckled a little, "kid that is it. The worst part is over."

Dean looked at him with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it. That was it?

"Ok I am going to give you the medicine now." Jim injected it into the IV port. Dean's eyes began to slowly close after a good minute before he was hunched into the chair asleep.

"Holy crap, he was tired!" Bobby remarked.

"Don't be stupid. I gave him a sedative instead. There was no way he could be conscious for all that I have to do to him. I just wanted him to know and agree to what we were giving him."

 _Well, that was sneaky of him_. Bobby thought and awaited for Jim to tell him what to do to help.

 **Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! Please review! They keep me motivated to write more!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Where did it all go wrong

**Hey guys sorry about the wait! At least this time it was just a couple months and not years! I do intend to keep up with the updates. I have this story outlined and plan to continue to update in the next week or so. I wanted to thank all those that review. It really does make a difference in my writing. I feel so much more accomplished and feel the need to continue when I get a review. It doesn't matter if the review criticizes. I like as much feedback as I could possibly get.**

 **Well here ya go!**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Where did it all go wrong...**_

Bobby didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time he was scared and uncertain. He was only in his late thirties, not much older than John himself. He had lost his wife a couple of years ago and since then the thought of having children had flown out of the window until now. They weren't his children but he felt a sense of ownership to them. He knew that poor Dean had been treated so badly and he was upset that such horrors happened to such a young child.

Bobby continued to help Jim with cleaning out and tending to the boy's wounds. His back is what took the longest. Jim had to drain out some of the infected sores and get rid of some of the infected skin. There were also several places along his back that needed to be stitched up. They were both so glad that Dean was not awake for all that they had to do.

The next stressful part was checking the boy's other parts to see if any damage had been done during the sexual abuse. Jim was meticulously checking and treating all the injuries from the sexual abuse. The boy definitely had been raped, multiple times. There was scarring that was old and new. Jim continued to work and Bobby had to step aside to throw up in the bathroom. He was so upset. He couldn't believe this. How could this have happened?

How could anyone let this happen to a child? Did John know about what was happening to his child? There was so many questions that Bobby had that he needed answers to. He also wondered how long it had been going on for and who. His blood was boiling and his stomach was still churning.

Bobby went back into the kitchen after washing off his face with cold water. Jim was already finished with everything that he needed to do and Bobby was relieved.

"Give it to me straight. What do I have to do?" Bobby asked as he helped Jim to clean up all of the towels and the medical supplies.

"Well, it is going to be a long recovery. It is going to be hard to keep him in bed. From what I gather, he is fairly independent. What is also going to be hard is trying to feed him. He is going to have a hard time eating any solid food. You are going to have to start with protein shakes to get something into his system."

Bobby nodded. He had learned that the hard way this morning after giving him pancakes. "But Bobby," Jim started, grabbing Bobby's attention. "I can give you all the medicine in the world but the biggest problem is the boy's mental health. He has simply been through too much. We don't even know anything yet. That is going to be your biggest problem."

"I know." Bobby said. He slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs, looking at the boy that was laid out on the table on the trash bags. "My other problem is going to be John."

Jim grunted and nodded, washing off of his hands.

Bobby got up from the table and carried Dean into the spare bedroom upstairs. He had set it up when he was expecting John earlier. Bobby carefully laid the child into the bed and placed the covers over him. He turned on the nightlight and shut off the light. Before leaving he whispered, "I will take care of you I promise. I will fight like hell to keep you safe." He then left the door cracked and went downstairs.

When coming down the stairs Bobby saw that Sammy was starting to wake up on the couch. Bobby walked up to him.

"Hey Sammy, did you sleep well?" Bobby asked in a gentle voice.

Sammy nodded slowly while groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning. Then he was on high alert. "I NEED POTTY!" Sammy screamed and shot up. Bobby picked him up and raced upstairs to try to make it to the bathroom upstairs. Unfortunately he was too late.

"Whoopsies" Sammy said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means it is time for a bath." Bobby then began to strip off Sammy's clothes and run the bath water. Just hours ago he had gone through the process of trying to give the boy's brother a bat and it had gone over so much differently.

There was so much fear earlier. There was so much pain and sadness and with this child there was laughter. Sammy was truly a happy and healthy child. He wondered how the two brothers could be so different. He wondered how much Sammy knew about Dean.

Bobby also wondered who had been taking care of Sammy so well. Sammy had mentioned earlier that Dean had cooked for him before. Had Dean been taking care of his brother all this time?

Bobby continued to give Sammy a bath as the child played in the water and made a whole bunch of happy noises. Bobby couldn't see any injuries on this child. He was relieved that at least one of the children were ok.

Bobby finished up with the bath and dried him off and dressed the child in clothes that he found in the bag. Bobby thought _I don't think that Dean has any other clothing than what he was wearing._ After tending to all of his injuries, they had to put Dean in clothes that were too small for Bobby anymore.

Jim then came in the doorway of the bathroom. "Was everything alright?" he asked Bobby. Bobby knew he was mainly referring to the injuries.

"Yeah Jim, everything was fine. He is a healthy child." Bobby responded as he walked past Jim and began to go down the stairs. He wanted to try to keep Sammy away from Dean. Dean needed his rest and didn't need to worry about his brother.

"You know, Bobby, I think that you need to make a shopping trip." Jim was right. Bobby was severely underequipped to deal with everything. He needed clothing for Dean and toys for the both of them.

"Yeah I know. Let's make a list and you can take Sammy with you. I think that it is best if I stay here in case Dean wakes up." Bobby put Sammy down on the floor and gave him the bear that Sammy had in his bag.

As Sammy played, Jim and Bobby made a large list. There was about $800 worth of things that they needed. Bobby sighed and picked out a credit card from his stack that he had on his desk. He knew that he was never going to get the money from John. He didn't need it. He just needed to make sure that the boys had what they needed.

Jim took Sammy and left.

Bobby continued to clean up the house and try to figure out what he was going to make for dinner for them.

An hour had went by before he heard some screams coming from upstairs. Bobby dropped the broom and ran up the stairs into Dean's room holding a gun ready to face anything that was in the room. All that was there was Dean still asleep and screaming. He had been having a nightmare. Bobby place the gun on the dresser and slowly made his way to the bed. What was he to do? Was he supposed to do?

Bobby knelt next the bed and began to making shushing noises as he gently stroked the boy's hair. He knew that the boy would not be able to wake up. He was still under the influence of the heavy sedative.

It took a couple of minutes but the screaming had subsided to groans. Dean was speaking in his sleep but it was impossible to make out the words through the groans. It took another five minutes or so before his groaning disappeared and all was left was his labored breathing. He then eventually was able to breathe peacefully.

Bobby sighed. How much had Dean been through? How many nights has he had nightmares and no one to help him? What would happen when John came back? He knew that John would be away for a couple weeks, but would he expect to have his kids back even if he wasn't taking care of his son? What could Bobby do? There was no way he could get the government involved. With their profession they could rely on the authorities. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Bobby heard the front door open and the crinkle of plastic bags. He could also hear Sammy laughing as they entered. He got up off of the floor and closed the door lightly again. He then went downstairs to help Jim unload everything.

"Geez did you buy the store?" Bobby mused.

"Just about." Jim said as he took out a firetruck from one of the bags. "I made sure not to buy any toys that make noise. I didn't want to run the risk of waking Dean up."

Bobby was grateful. The last thing he needed was to hear a fire engine at all times of the day. Bobby helped Jim put the stuff away and he slipped into Dean's bedroom to put some of the clothing away into the drawers as quiet as he could.

When Bobby went downstairs he started to put some of the chicken tenders in the oven.

"Bobby, where's Deanie?" Sammy asked while holding onto a stuffed purple dinosaur he must've gotten from the store.

"He is sleeping upstairs. He was a little sick earlier so we gave him medicine so he can feel better." Bobby hoped that Sam wouldn't want any more information.

Sammy looked puzzled. "Oh ok. I gots him a dinothaur." Bobby smiled and looked at the dinosaur that the two year old had.

"Dean will love it. Why don't you play with him a little bit and then we can give it to Dean tonight, ok?" Sammy smiled as wide as he could and nodded furiously and walked into the other room to continue playing.

Jim came back into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "I also set up monitors in both of the children's bedrooms. I thought that it would be a good idea seeing that you can't be everywhere at once."

Bobby thought that this was a good idea. He was wondering how he was going to be able to keep an eye on both of the children.

They had begun to eat dinner before Bobby heard some activity on the monitor from upstairs. Bobby turned the monitor down so Sammy wouldn't hear them and raced up the stairs. He had found Dean half-awake on the bed trying to sit up.

"Hey don't try to sit up." Bobby said as he rushed to the bedside. Dean jumped and began to whimper. He looked at Bobby with so much hurt and pain in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he was looking past Bobby. The boy's hazel eyes were glazed over.

"NO! PLEASE….I'M SORRY!" Dean screamed as he sat up. The motion hurt him as he flinched in pain. He began to cry even more.

"Dean please I promise I will not hurt you." Bobby said as he sat on the bed. Dean pushed back on the bed.

"NO…get away. Please get away." Dean pleaded as he curled up into a ball. He could tell that it was hard for Dean to move his body.

"Dean…please I won't hurt you I promise." Bobby tried to reach the boy but he knew that it was going to be difficult. Bobby then saw Dean's face scrunch up and his whole body heaved as he threw up on himself.

Bobby moved to get ahold of the boy as he was throwing up which made Dean even more upset as he was going back and forth from dry heaving and hyperventilating. Dean flinched and tried to move away. Luckily bobby was able to get a good enough hold on him. He then hugged the child to his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dean's body. Jim had warned that there was a possibility of Dean contracting a fever from infection.

Dean tried to fight him off but he was way too tired to do so. Eventually Dean just gave up and started crying into Bobby's chest. Bobby could tell that Dean must've wet the bed. That is why he must've gotten so worked up when he woke up. He was probably afraid of what Bobby was going to do to him.

Bobby just let it go as he continued to hug him and to repeat the same shushing that he had did earlier. "Dean its ok….I promise I won't hurt you…I will never hurt you…I know you don't believe me…you are safe here."

Dean cried harder into Bobby's chest. Bobby could feel his shirt getting wet from the vomit and from the tears. Bobby didn't care at all. Dean needed to be held and comforted more than he needed a clean shirt.

"Dean its ok…I know you don't feel good…we are going to get you cleaned up, ok?" Dean started to shiver a bit.

"Don't worry Dean I won't hurt you. I am just going to wipe you down. No bath, I promise. Ok?" Dean continued to sob but nodded a little bit.

"Ok Dean, but I need to pick you up ok?" Dean nodded.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a hushed voice. His throat was raw from the screaming and the crying. He began to breathe harder as he was worrying.

"Dean its ok…he is downstairs eating chicken tenders and watching cartoons. We got him some new toys today and new clothes." Dean was still breathing hard but considerably less.

"Dean please…I know it is hard, but we need to worry about you now…Sammy is happy. He even bought a gift for you!" Bobby needed to get Dean to calm down.

Luckily Dean did start to calm down. He smiled a little bit at the thought of Sammy getting him a gift. He hadn't received a gift in a long time, not since his mom was alive.

Bobby then picked Dean up and took him into the bathroom. He called out for Jim to come up real quick. He needed someone to change the sheets on the bed and to clean up the vomit. He also needed pajamas for Dean. Jim was happy to help as Bobby tried to clean Dean up.

He placed Dean on the counter and grabbed a washcloth out of the closet. He then placed it in the sink and began to run the warm water. He could feel Dean's hazel eyes piercing through him, watching every move he made.

Bobby took in a breath, "Dean I am going to need to you to change out of those clothes. I can turn around if you want, but I think you might need help. You are very sick and injured."

Dean looked unsure, but he knew that he most likely was not able to get his clothes off on his own. "Need help" Dean rasped out as he lifted his arms a bit to get Bobby to help him.

Bobby was happy that Dean was able to trust him this little bit. He also knew that Dean actually really needed the help. Bobby wanted to think that this was mainly a step up though.

Bobby cleaned Dean up, careful to avoid all of the stiches and the bandages and the ointment that was placed on the boy by Jim earlier today. Bobby then put the pajamas on Dean. They were big, but Jim figured that Dean would grow into them as he got healthier.

Dean looked down at his pajamas and made a face. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked curious.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sammy must've picked these out. I hate dinosaurs." Bobby just laughed.

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed the update! Please review! It keeps me going!**


	6. Please don't leave me while I am broken

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the update! Thank you for all those that review. I appreciate you taking the time out to give me feedback. Every time I get a review it just makes my day.**

 **Well here we go!**

Chapter Six

 _Please don't leave me while I am broken…._

Bobby looked Dean over as he was sitting hunched on the counter. The boy's eyes were so sunken in but they had a fire to them. He was not a broken kid. He was forced to be strong when he shouldn't have been. There were so many questions that Bobby had about the boys and what they had been through. He wondered what John had done to this poor boy, the lies that he told him about himself. He wondered how a six year old could have so much strength and courage. But that was it. He did have a weak side. Bobby had only seen it a couple of times when Dean let him in. Dean was so afraid to let his vulnerable side show. He was so afraid to let anyone get close to him.

It was going to be a long recovery. Bobby was worried about what would happen when John decided to come back. Would he try to take his sons back? Would he take them away and treat Dean like trash again? Bobby was going to fight let hell to keep that son of a bitch away. No matter what it took.

Bobby was taken out of his daze when he heard a small whimper from the child as he hunched over in pain. "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean's face scrunched up in pain and he was grabbing the counter so tightly that his knuckles were white. "My back hurts…..I-it stings….real bad…" Dean was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He did not want Bobby to see him cry anymore. He was tough. He had to be for Sammy.

But Bobby was different. He was the complete opposite of master and of his father. It scared him. He didn't know what to make of his actions. He was afraid to trust him. What if he would hurt him?

"Shh…shh Dean try to relax…" It was easier said than done. Bobby watched the boy begin to breathe quick and hard. He was starting to hyperventilate. "Dean I am going to take you into the room, is that ok?"

It took a bit but Dean finally nodded. There was no way that he would be able to resist Bobby even if he tried. There was no way that he would be able to walk either.

Bobby looked down at his shirt. It was still covered in vomit. He had just cleaned the boy off. He didn't want to have to clean him again. He was also unsure of how the boy would react if he had to take off his shirt. "Hey Dean. My shirt is still covered in vomit." He could tell Dean was embarrassed and getting worked up by this discovery.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Dean started to plead until Bobby cut him off.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm not mad at all. Dean look at me." Dean slowly gained the courage to make his eyes look into Bobby's. There were tears flowing from Dean's hazel eyes that were full of fear. "Dean I am not mad. Ok?"

Dean looked at him still upset but nodded slightly.

"Good. I only said that because I just cleaned you and I don't want to get you dirty. I need to change it before I pick you up. I just cleaned you off and I don't want to get your new clothes dirty." Bobby weighed his options.

He could leave the boy in the bathroom and run and get a clean one. He didn't think that would be an option though. Dean started to cry a little harder. Dean's pain killer must have been wearing off.

"I can leave you and go change quick-" Bobby was cut off by Dean's screaming.

"No please don't leave me! Please!" He was so desperate and scared. He hurt so much. Bobby was the only person in his life that had shown him any kindness. He was completely at his mercy. He knew that Bobby could really do whatever he wanted to him. He didn't want to think about him. He trusted him a little for some reason.

"Dean. Are you sure?" Bobby asked as he looked down at the frightened child. "You know that does mean that I would have to take my shirt off. Is that ok?"

Dean thought it was silly for Bobby to ask him to take his shirt off but he understood. Part of him still made him uncomfortable. He hated the fact that there would be skin on skin contact. A sudden sharp pain ran through his back and he couldn't hold back a scream.

Bobby jumped at the scream but reached out and steadied Dean. Dean flinched but allowed the contact.

"Do it….want to….lay down…" Dean said as his faced scrunched in pain. He was having a hard time trying to keep himself from continually screaming.

Bobby took off his shirt and picked him up. Dean felt his stomach lurch at the skin to skin contact but Bobby was also so warm. Dean curled into the man's chest as he cried. Then something startled him. It was Bobby's heartbeat. It was loud but it was calming. It sounded almost reassuring.

Bobby noticed that Dean was starting to calm down a bit as they made it back to his room. Bobby opened the door and went to put Dean on his bed but he was surprised. Dean wouldn't let go of him. The feverish boy wrapped his good arm around Bobby's neck and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean shivered and started to cry even harder. There was no holding back the tears. No one had held him like that since before his mom died. No one had picked him up and held him and loved him since she died. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time. There was no malice to the touch.

Bobby sat against the headboard of the bed and placed Dean in his lap and let the boy curl into him. He was careful not to force the contact between the two of them. It pained him to see the boy so broken in his arms. He would hate to think that the same strong kid he saw was as torn as he appeared now.

"Dean….shh…it's ok….everything will be ok….I will take care of you….I promise…" Dean kept crying for a couple minutes before exhaustion won. His fever rose from the whole encounter and Bobby still held him in his arms. Bobby looked at the clock next to the bed.

 _Wow…eight already._ Bobby thought. He had gone up to take care of Dean around six thirty. He looked down at the feverish boy in his arms. What was he going to do with him? Soon his brother would want to see him. Dean was in no condition to try and put on a facade.

Bobby was still worried what would happen when John decided to show up. He felt like killing the bastard for what he did to his own son. How could anyone harm such an innocent child?

Bobby heard a light tap at the door and it opened to show Jim.

Jim was not expecting to see Bobby with the sleeping Dean cuddling against him.

"Is everything alright?" Jim asked in a low voice careful not to wake Dean.

Bobby replied in a low whisper. "He wet his bed, got sick, and had at least two panic attacks. His fever rose and it seems that his painkiller wore off."

Jim sighed. "Well that is to be expected. He probably wet the bed because he was still most likely too groggy from the sedative to move or get up. His stomach is another thing. If he doesn't start eating, he will most likely need a feeding tube." Bobby glared at him. "Hey I don't like that anymore than you Bobby, but the boy is severely malnourished. I already put Sammy to bed. He didn't like the fact that he was separated from Dean but the Barney sheets quickly changed that."

Bobby smiled. He then decided it was time for him to let Dean go and to let Jim do what he needed to do. Part of him wanted to just hold onto him and protect him.

Bobby placed Dean under the sheets and got off of the bed. Jim moved closer and picked up his large medical duffle bag from the side of the bed.

"He is still severely dehydrated so I am going to set him up with an IV again. From the IV I am going to give him some heavy pain meds and a sedative to make sure that he sleeps through the night. The pain meds will also help to bring down the fever as well. He should sleep all the way through to the morning. Also if there is another bed wetting incident I made sure to cover his bed with a plastic mattress cover when I changed the sheets. Sammy has one too."

Bobby nodded as he watched Jim administer the medicine from syringes into the IV. He was grateful that Jim was here to medically treat the boy rather than having to go to a hospital.

"Unfortunately, once Dean's physical wounds heal, we still have to worry about his mental ones. It must have taken a lot of him to trust you as he did." Jim said while looking at Bobby.

Bobby seemed to be lost in his own thought.

Bobby didn't want to think about how long Dean's recovery was going to be. He didn't want to think about how much damage John would do to Dean when he took him back. Bobby was terrified of losing the boy. He didn't want to admit it but he was downright terrified.

Jim had finished up with Dean and the both of them left the room. Bobby went into Sammy's room to check on him. The kid was passed out clutching the dinosaur that he had gotten for Dean earlier that day. He heard Jim go back downstairs to fall asleep on the couch that Sammy had been sleeping on earlier.

Bobby closed the door to Sammy's room and sighed. The two boys really were different. There was such a stark contrast between what Dean was going through and how much innocence Sammy had. Bobby made his way to the kitchen to grab the two monitors. One for Sammy's room and one for Dean's room. He had made sure when he placed the monitor in Dean's room to hide it so that Dean would not be embarrassed that someone was listening in on him. Sammy was too young to notice it.

Bobby sighed as he came back up the stairs. He looked into Dean's room one more time. The kid looked completely lifeless lying in the bed. Bobby then silently closed the door and went to his own bedroom.

There was so much to be done and Bobby had no idea how much time he had left with the boys. He then slipped into pajama bottoms and got into bed.

He was stuck tossing and turning for the majority of the night. Bobby was thinking about everything that was and could be. He was filled with doubt and horrible possible truths about what the boy went through. When he finally was able to still his mind and go to sleep he was awoken by a scream.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review for me! Until next time!**


End file.
